mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Kalaha (Polski)
Kalaha → angielski, hiszpański, niemiecki, portugalski, włoski. Kalaha, w krajach angielskojęzycznych również kalah – gra typu mankala autorstwa Williama Juliusa Championa. Reguły gry Gra odbywa się na desce z dwoma rzędami dołków, po 6 w każdym rzędzie, - własnym znajdującym się po swojej stronie deski oraz przesiwnika po stronie przeciwnika. Oprócz tego po lewej i prawej stronie znajdują się dwa dołki zwane bazami. Po prawej własna i po lewej przeciwnika. W dołkach (oprócz bazowych) znajduje się z początku po 6 kamieni. Gracze wykonują ruchy na przemian wg nast. zasad: * ruchy wykonuje się w kierunku przeciwnym do kierunku ruchu wskazówek zegara; * gracz wyjmuje wszystkie kamienie z dowolnego dołka w rzędzie własnym, a następnie wkłada po kolei po jednym do kolejnych dołków, poczynając od tego po prawej tego z którego wyjął (również do bazowych); * jeśli ostatni kamień wpadł do własnej bazy, gracz wykonuje jeszcze jeden ruch. Powtarza się to doputy ostatni kamień nie wpadnie do innego dołka; * jeśli ostatni kamień wpadł do własnego pustego dołka, gracz bierze wszystkie kamienie z leżącego na przeciw dołka przeciwnika i wkłada je do swojej bazy. Gra kończy się gdy jeden z graczy nie może wykonać ruchu (wszystkie dołki po jego stronie są puste gdy przypada na niego kolej ruchu). Przeciwnik zbiera resztę kamieni ze swoich dołków i wkłada do swojej bazy. Wygrywa, kto uzbierał więcej kamieni w swej bazie; w przypadku równej ich ilości – remis. Odmiany Istnieje cały szereg odmian różniących się liczbą dołków w rzędzie lub liczbą kamieni w dołkach. Również odmiany z różną liczbą kamieni w różnych dołkach. Literatura * Anonymus. Kalah: Pit & Pebbles. In: Time Magazine June 14, 1963: 67. * Anonymus. [http://www.ahs.uwaterloo.ca/~museum/VirtualExhibits/countcap/pages/kalah.html Kalah recognized as valuable educational Aid - 350 Students participate in Tournament: Kalah sweeps Coolidge School]. In: Melrose Free Press December 19, 1963. * Bell, A. G. [http://www.chilton-computing.org.uk/acl/literature/reports/p003.htm Kalah on Atlas]. In: Mitchie, D.. Machine Intelligence 3. University Press, Edynburg (Szkocja) 1968, 181-193. * Brill, R. L. A Project for the Low-Budget Mathematics Laboratory: The Game of Kalah. In: Arithmetic Teacher 1974; 21 (February): 659-661. * Champion, W. J. Game Board (US D165,634). United States Patent Office (Stany Zjednoczone), Washington DC January 8, 1952. * Champion, W. J. Game Counter (US 2,720,362). United States Patent Office (Stany Zjednoczone), Washington DC October 11, 1955. * Champion, W. J. [http://www.ahs.uwaterloo.ca/~museum/VirtualExhibits/countcap/pages/kalah.html New or old (Brief)]. Kalah Game Company, Holbrook MA (Stany Zjednoczone) 1970. * Ching, W. E. [http://www.math.nus.edu.sg/~urops/Projects/Kalah(Wee).pdf Analysis of Kalah]. Department of Mathematics, National University of Singapore 2000/2001. * de La Cruz, R. E., Cage, C. E. & Lian, M.-G. J. Let’s play Mancala and Sungka: Learning Math and social Skills through ancient multicultural Games. In: Teaching Exceptional Children 2000; 32 (3): 38-42. * Donkers, J., Uiterwijk, J. & Irving, G. [http://graphics.stanford.edu/~irving/papers/irving2000_kalah.pdf Solving Kalah]. In: ICGA Journal 2000; 23 (3): 139-147. * Lehmann, E. Hicke, K. & Juhre, V. [http://ddi.cs.uni-potsdam.de/HyFISCH/Projektunterricht/Gesamtdokumentation-KALAHA-Spiel.pdf Projekt Kalaha: Gesamtdokumentation]. Rückert-Oberschule, Berlin (Deutschland) 2000. * Machatscheck, H. Stein um Stein: Exotik der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin (Niemcy) 1984, 69 & 84-87. * Neumeister, M. [http://lips.informatik.uni-leipzig.de/pub/1998-50 Fallbasiertes Lernen von Bewertungsfunktionen (Diplomarbeit)]. Universität Leipzig, Leipzig (Niemcy), 9. November 1998. * Oon, W.-C. & Lim, Y.-J. [http://www.yewjin.com/research/Kalah_CEC2003.pdf An Investigation on Piece Differential Information in Co-Evolution on Games Using Kalah]. In: Proceedings of Congress on Evolutionary Computation 2003; 3: 1632-1638. * Pok Ai Ling, I. [http://www.math.nus.edu.sg/~urops/Projects/Kalah.pdf The Game of Kalah]. Department of Mathematics, National University of Singapore 2000/2001. * Reutter, H. [http://www.theindependent.com/stories/013104/new_game31.shtml African Game teaches Math Strategies to Students]. In: Grand Island Independent January 31, 2004. * Russel, R. Kalah: The Game and the Program. In: Stanford Artificial Intelligence Project, Memo. University of Stanford, Stanford (Stany Zjednoczone) 1964 (Nr. 22). * Slagle, J. R. & Dixon, J. K. Experiments with the M & N Tree-Searching Program. In: Communications of the ACM 1970; 13 (3): 147-154. * Zaslavsky, C. Africa counts: Number and Pattern in African Culture. Prindle, Weber & Schmidt, Boston (Stany Zjednoczone) 1974, 328. Copyright / Prawo autorskie Tekst ("Kalaha", http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalaha) udostępniany na licencji Creative Commons: uznanie autorstwa, na tych samych warunkach, z możliwością obowiązywania dodatkowych ograniczeń. - Historia i autorzy. Category: Mankala (Polski)